A Wolf's Strength
by LoneWolfPunk101
Summary: Hi guys this is a new story me and my friends are working on. This story is a wolf version of warrior cats, and yes chapters will be short sorry. Future chapters will be longer
1. Intro

**Hi guys welcome to a new story. This is just an introduction and I will post the first chapter later today. First off I would like to mention that this is kind-of like the book Warrior Cats. It is a wolf version of Warrior Cats. Soo um... Heres the cast.**

* * *

 **Angel** as **Moon**

 **Star** as **Stardust**

 **Kora** as **Night**

 **Grace** as **Cloudy**

 **Kennedy** as **Lightning**

 **Payton** as **Sunset**

 **Moon:** A pure white wolf with dark blue eyes. Stardust's and Night's Sister.

 **Stardust:** A light purple wolf with black fur covering her head, neck, chest, front legs. Also has a black line going down her back and tail. Has gold eyes. Moon's and Night's sister.

 **Night:** She has jet black fur with dark blue on the top of her tail and under her eyes. Has cyan blue ears, feet, under tail, underbelly, above her eyes, up her front legs, and a weird marking on her back. She has white and grey paw pads. Has beautiful feather wings on her back, they are black, dark blue, and cyan blue.

 **Cloudy:** Has a pink pelt with a white-blue underbelly, paws, chest, face, tail tip. She has feather wings on her back, they are pink, white, and blue. Has light green eyes.

 **Lightning:** She has dark blue fur. Has yellow chest, underbelly, and under tail. Has gold on ears, top of legs, and around eyes. She has dark blue eyes.

 **Payton:** Looks like a husky but instead of black and grey she is Black, red, and white. She has a white face, underbelly, under legs, under tail, and inner ears. Has red around face, upper legs, up side, middle of tail, also has a red triangle on her nose. Has black on her back, ears, legs, and tail.

* * *

 **So I must warn you... chapters are gonna be very short, but we can try to make them longer for other chapters. I also noticed that a lot of you quit my story Apocalypse** **Tuberz by the first chapter, It would be nice if you guys read up to chapter six at least. Umm.. I think thats all**

 **Byezzzz**

 **Koraline Out~**


	2. Awake

**Hi guys first chapter for A wolf's strength, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **~Koraline~**

 **~chapter one~**

When wolf cubs are born they cannot see, but they can smell and hear. Their sense of smell is what tells them where milk is and who is who. I live in DawnPack. What is DawnPack you might ask, it is a pack of wolves. Once upon a time there were millions of wolves out in the wild. But then the leading race, humans, started getting really sick. Their populations started decreasing, but then they found the antidote. Wolfblood healed the humans and they started hunting us. There are about fifty of us left. There is another pack that live close to our pack, they are called the DuskPack. This is all I know, this is all my mom has taught me. I slowly open my eyes, it was the first time I've opened them. I look around and spotted a form next to me. I took a big sniff and realized I was related to the wolf. I slowly got up and walked around. I spotted an adult wolf and I walked over sniffing the air. This wolf had pale caramel fur and black rings around her ears and tail. "Ma" I asked and she slowly lifted her head and looked at me. "My, My look at those striking eyes" She said with pride. I was confused and mom must've noticed because she picked me up and brought me to a puddle of water . I looked down into my eyes. They were Ice blue with gold around the edges. I looked up at mom and wagged my tail. She picked me up again and brought me to where I woke up at. Mom nudged the other cub and it opened its eyes. "Meet your sister" Mom said to me. I laid down next to my sister and cuddled with her. My sister's pelt was a beautiful shade of white. She had a moon shape birthmark on her forehead. Her eyes were dark blue with gold on the edge.

I looked at my reflection in the puddle. I had jet black fur with dark blue on the top of my tail and under my eyes. I have cyan blue ears, feet, undertail, underbelly, above my eyes, up my front legs, and a weird marking on my back. I also have white and grey pawpads. I felt something twitch on my back and looked. I had feather wings, black with cyan blue tips, yay.

Me and my sister look a bit different. She looks like mom and I look like… a wolf. I haven't met dad yet. I start to yawn. My mom whispered "you are a special wolf" before I drifted off to sleep.

End

 **Payton#1-**

I was opening my eyes to a sunny day. I was smelling everything. Today's my birthday, and my sister's as well. But Cloudy celebrates hers first, then Lightning, then me. I'm part of the DuskPack. Mother told me that there was another pack living close by. It was called the DawnPack. I've never met anyone from the DawnPack, but I was planning to. I had a friend named Celestia from the ThunderPack a mile away. She had to be killed because she snuck over to our pack to play with me one day when it wasn't a good time to. She was murdered by her own father. I sat there and watched. I remember when I cried for the first time. So I went to see mother. "Mother? Since it's my birthday today-" "Oh how beautiful and fluffy you look, darling!" She cut me off. "I-I do?" I asked surprised. I looked at myself for a minute, then I looked back into mother's striking green eyes. She smiled at me. "Now, what was it that you want, dear?" She asked cheerfully. "Well, I was wondering...since it's my birthday and all, I wanted to...I wanted to go see the DawnPack! I've never met them before, a-and I wanted to, it'll be my birthday present!" I said. "I'm sorry, darling, but you can't! You musn't! You're forbidden!" She said sounding upset. "You'll get KILLED! Don't you remember what happened? If you get caught, that's your doom, your death wish, bye bye world!" She complained. "You are going NOWHERE, until you are old enough!" She finished. Then mother stormed out of the den to look for Cloudy and Lightning. They're probably playing together without me. That usually happens, because I like to sleep in. I trotted out of the den. When I went out there, I had to force a grin, because our cousin was there. Her name was Heather. Yes, she was annoying and braggy about things, and yes, she's older than me, we call her HeatherPaw. She always says that Aunt and Uncle let her do whatever she pleases to do. Ugh, what a bother! She jumped over to me, and said some random thing. "And _she_ will be coming with me!" Heather said. "No! She can't! She's too young! Take me with you instead." Cloudy said sounding a little pissed off. "No! You are already familiar with the sight of other packs. I need someone new! And Sunset is perfect for the job!" Heather assured herself. I backed away from Heather. "Wait, what's going on? Where's mother?" I asked. "Heather wants to see the other packs with other wolves that haven't seen them yet." Lightning told me. "Mother went to find food for us." Cloudy added. "Well, is mother _okay_ with this decision?" I asked. "I'll tell her that you went to play with LilyCub, okay?" Lightning replied. "O-okay." I said. "But when I get back, well, if I ever come back, we play my favorite game together! Got it?" I told Cloudy and Lightning. "Fine!" They both exaggerated. "Good!" I said. "Let's GO!" Heather yelled. We walked to the MidnightPack, and met them. They seemed pretty nice. Then on the way to a different pack, Heather started talking! "So, I haven't seen you in a while! What's going on? Have you been assigned a guy wolf to marry?" She asked. "First of all, WHAT? NO! Second of all, I'm doing fine, third of all, why are you bothering me?" I snarled at her. "Well, I don't do that assigning thing, I'm glad you're doing great! I'm not bothering you! You know, when I was a cub, I got to visit ALL of the packs in these woods without consequence." She said proudly. "Ya know…" I pushed her over to fight her. We rolled over a ton of times and then rolled down a hill. When we stopped, she told me that we were at the ThunderPack! I stopped and stared. They stared at me angrily, like I wasn't wanted. The truth is, I wasn't wanted at all! They hated me. We all were frozen. End

* * *

 **I hope you liked the story, we will make longer chapters in the future .**

 **Byezzzz**

 **Koraline Out~**


End file.
